Dr-33k in Equestria
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: After his Death, Dirk is reborn as a Cyberspace Virus now nicknamed Dr 33K, or nicknamed by people Dragon Thirty-Three Thousand. Formerly on a Pranking Spree before using his powers mostly for good, until the SHRA bill passed. Now he leaves earth and finds himself in Equus' Cyberspace. (May contain most Video Game References or other Casts due to the X-Over I used)


**(Also Available on my Deviantart Page. Look for ****Derek-the-Metagamer****)**

**Chapter 1 - Magical Cyberspace of Equestria**

**(1984 - Early Cyberspace)**

Vision slowly fades to the opening. Blurs covering his sights, but it will slowly fade to normal.

"Where am I? Why do I suddenly have energy coils? My Hunger, Thirst, Tireness, Gone." The first thing the person says. In his sight, Light-Blue Griddy Floors are what he's standing on. But looking down, he discovers to have green plasmic skin. Arms too. "Wha-Was I transformed?"

Thus starting the 'Get-used-to-Controls' routine. He can walk normally, run normally. To his slight shock, he wasn't slow when he was reborn. "Oh that's right. Those Burglars that invaded, stole, and killed everything." His legs clip together, and it forms into a jet-power, immediately flying. "Wow! I can fly?!" Then turn to legs, negating his flight. One fall and thud, but feels fine. 'Time to see what other Powers I have in my menu.' Then accidently finding a computer-like window menu, popping up in his face, but it was levitated to his chest. "Whoa, just like that Experimental Computer." He finds various buttons available. **'Map', 'Modding', 'Media', 'Mail', 'Avatar'**. "Menu... Is that what I thought? I should try that out later." He uses his finger to touch the X-Button, which closes the menu. _'Menu huh?'_ it pops up again, click and close. 'Might be useful.'

Dirk thus took flight, legs shifting into a ghostly-like, then taking flight, doing exploration around his surroundings. _'Wow. It's like I'm inside what they call Cyberspace. My father mentions Internet in the good future.'_ He stops to see a Digitalized Portal Opening. Through there is some kind of a Desktop Interface similar to his Father's Experimental Operating System interface. He goes through, and immediately collides with the folder. He climbs up and discovers one thing. The glass which views who is using the system. "Uh-oh!" He zips to behind the folder. He is clearly right, and there's a person. He hovers back to get a good look of a folder, which is actually a Floppy Disk.

"CHAD! HURRY UP! WE DON'T WANNA BE LATE!"

Dirk peeks up to find this black-haired person looking back, "COMING!" and gets up, getting his backpack and turning out the lights before closing the door behind. "Sweet!" Dirk pumps his fist, "Now I have the freedom to play around!" And thus he did. It took six hours of Basic Self-Training to get used to his newfound powers. His fingers are the click, he can summon up the holographic keyboard and mouse as an alternative. He can open or close folders with just his hands. Even run a Program by just touching it. The first to try, MacDraw. The computers were not that fast, but as years progress it will. Dirk took his time to draw something monstrosive. Claw Feet, Claw Hands, Body, Underbelly, Long Reptilian Tail, Membrane wings that Bats used, and a Head with horns and fangs. It is complete, and Zooming out, Dirk sees his masterpiece as a Big Dragon, a creature that can fly, use its scaly strength, and breathe fire. There are also other mystical properties depending on the world.

"I'm bored. I want some playtime." Dirk said, before closing, not saving the picture in order to hide any evidences, and then to one of the games he spot, which was on the folder. He opens it and discovers three games available. Bomberman, Jelly Beans, and Jumper. The first, Bomberman. He's in a top down maze with monsters. Pillars all over, facing four directions, and there are minions he must beat up. He places down a bomb and hears it explode. Dirk does some walking around and approach the monster, plant the bomb and hide. Boom! He looks and the monster is living? "The Explosion should blow up the Balloon." He tries it again, only to see it move away. "The bomb of course. It must have some delay from the fuse before it explodes." It took him many tries before he finally got it. "Hmm... Menu. Maybe I can make a different weapon or something." The Window pops up, Mod gets selected, and then finding himself in that program's dimensional base.

It contains icons, and text. Strings connected to something. He searches all over until he finds something. 'Bomb' "That must be the player's weapon. Perhaps I can add something better?" He easily finds the menu's options on what he wants to do with it. "Ahh! I can add functions." Many clicks and he looks at what he adds. **Bomb flies to same directions of where Player's facing.** and **Explode on Impact, wall or enemy.** Dirk exits from the Modding Dimension and tests it out. Game Start, press, and the Bomb Flies at the straight direction. Dirk moved out of the way before it explodes. "Yes! It does work!" Dirk started breezing through the first level, blowing up blocks and balloons. Powerup Icons acquired, his bomb shot gets an upgrade. Firepower, Shots per Screen, and Speed. "Player only for speed? That's fine."

Dirk started breezing through more levels. Reaching the thirteenth level and accumulating 50,000 points. "Menu." It pops out to reveal more menus other than those before. "Avatar. What does it do?" He clicks on it and... "Oh Cool! It's for shaping my form. Let's see." He looks at the available menus. "Plain, Export, Load, Save. I'll try Export." The cartoony bombing character is printed. Then more menus pop up on the right side. "External, Internal. I believe External only modifies the Appearances." He clicks on it, "I was right. Colors and Clothing." He turns all the whiteness into green and blue into red.

"Oi!" Dirk shook from the loud voice. He turns to the Monitor Screen's fourth wall, It was the guy from before. Dirk takes flight out of the game screen and to behind before this person can sit down.

"That window might not be enough." He looks at the Floppy Disk, "This will do!" Dirk flies there and then sees it closed down.

"I don't remember playing Bomberman." it said,

Dirk turns to the round-shaped portal, "There's my Exit." he flies through and finds himself back to the Cyberspace World. "So this is the Electrical version of the Cyberspace." Taking Flight again, Dirk begins his exploration and self-training. Dirk at first started his life of pranking other's computers until he spout a sense of justice and responsibility. From start to end of each issue, he discovers many things to try and solve it. Of course, he isn't shy from any sorts of contest. Using his powers for the good or for testing other's skills. He named himself, DR 33k or DR 33,000

It was then at Year 1991, Dirk found a way to build his own Computer Home. This is his hub to live, game, and sleep though he no longer has any tiredness. His Home which he nicknames HUB has two doors connecting to Electric Cyberspace and Net Cyberspace which they now call it the Internet. Years start passing and he went on adventures. Later in the Mid 1990s discovering that Media also opens videos and books which are gateways to another Dimensions. Things are going good...and he met other Superheroes and Supervillains that discovered his realm...His Computer HUB growing to stay with the present of gaming...and the only Accomplishment is finding and exposing those burglars that killed him...Things are looking good... Until the start of 2010s decades that is.

**(2010 - Net Cyberspace)**

His Computer Hub improved and looking like an 80s Sci-Fi Command Room. On the outside in the real world however is the dark things happening. On Surveillance screens, there are jump-suited troopers running with assault rifles, chasing down children. "Restrain that Mutant!" one of them shouted, cable and electricity fired, the magnet part sticks onto the kid before it gets shocked. Another, children in line to school, with metal bracers on both arms. The Nullifiers that prevents anyone from using its superpowers. It is possible to break it off, but only when the Government is not watching you. It always stay on until they're old enough to sign the Registry Act. Those against are part of the resistance.

But then the worst part comes. The Anti-Virus Program. Used to shoot down any virus. That unfortunately means Dr33k is targeted as the Virus. Deemed as nothing but a threat, the Virus Hunting Software is released, which bypass any security on the hunt for any viral programs. Dirk is no exception. Dirk sees them before. Any Anti-Virus Programs comes in robotic drones small to medium. Often comes in swarms of 4, 8, or 12. But size isn't the main part, it's the weapons inside. Dirk started flying and escaping laser beam shots. Rolling to back side and firing green plasma volts. Blasting down one by one. Two turning around and retreating. Dirk flies to one of the yellow outlined portals that leads to an electrical appliance. It is a Widescreen, viewing through the 4th wall screen is an athletic teen girl lifted up by choke by a Soldier.

"Null Bracers won't work on her. She's too powerful." his Soldier partners said, "Kill her."

Dr33k phases halfway out of the widescreen and fires a volt of green plasma, making the soldier drop the girl. He repeats and does the same to the other Agent, blasting them both to the car. "Run, Lass!" Dirk shouted, giving the girl a chance to sprint outta here. Dirk phases back to the Net/Volt Cyberspace only to see a Red Bipedal Anti-Virus Drone appearing, palm aimed at Dirk. One of the elites and this specific who is Dirk's rival.

"Pentar-99." Dirk said, "After all this, you still want to-"

"I'm Sorry Dirk." she said, energy channeled into her right-armed palm, "It must be Done for my mission. For the future of this planet, your existance must end." and then she started firing rapid laser beams. Dirk flied up and shapeshifts using the Avatar Menu, from his Virus form to the X6 Mega Man, with the Shadow Armor equipped. Dirk started swinging his Orange Energy Sword, deflecting all the Laser Shots fired by Pentar. Hatches on her shoulder opens, missiles fired at Dirk. He gets out of the way and fires his shurikens.

"Firing Stun Missiles!" Pentar called out, her wrists turning into long-barrel cannons. Missiles fired and flying, then Dirk swings his Orange Energy Sword, knocking back at Pentar. It hits and Pentar is now on the ground.

Pentar 99, introduced in the Early 2000s, who to Dirk's eyes the only Rival. A Female serious and motionless, focusing on the Mission and nothing Else. She was very hostile to Dirk, but slightly warmed up for every encounter. But now, ever since the Superhero Registry Act, and the Null Bracers preventing underage from being superheroes, the Resistance Rises.

"I think that should be the last Kid." Dirk started at the fourth wall monitor, finding troops marching down the road, with the Attack Vehicle behind. "Time for me to leave this world, and leave the rest to the resistances." Dirk turned around and flied back to his Computer HUB. He opens the menu and finds the **'Change Home'** available. "Good luck, Suitables." He looks at the photo of himself, and four Children in superhero costumes, the Suitables, Red Spade, Blue Diamond, Green Clover, and Pink Heart. They're the only four friends and allies during the 1990s and 2000s, whom without then he'll end up being a Villain, but now they've separated themselves to avoid capture, and wished each others good luck. Immediately he clicks Change Home and picks the button **'Anywhere Safest'**. The Computer HUB's door closes and gets a lock placed.

"NO!" It was Pentar, "I MUST KILL YOU!" but too late for her. Sounds of Engine fires up, and the Computer HUB flies.

It took four hours before it stops, giving Dirk some Exercising free time with video games. Dirk at least is freed from the constant attacks. Now finding himself in a Pinkish-Themed Net Cyberspace, something that girls would enjoy. Dirk leaves his Computer HUB and finds Pony-Themed and Horseshoe-shaped Portals. He scouts each of them, flying to each Portal. "All of them are Appliances." Dirk concluded from his scout. "But there are Rarer desktops." Dirk flies to one of them. This one that looks like any Windows XP, but super advanced. "I do have plenty and lots of games installed, so..." but before continue his speechy thoughts, Door opens to find a creature. A four-legged animal with mane and tail, the other has wings.

"My Little Pony?!" Dirk exclaimed, "I'm inside the world of My Little Pony!" Dirk waited it out until they look away, the Gray Pegasus next walking out. Dirk phases through the fourth wall window and flies out through the door. He is not like those ghosts that can phase through walls. He remembers trying it once back in the 1980s. But anyways, Dr33k zips and flies to the skies, dunking into one of the white clouds. He digs through and looks, finding Ponies all over. "Those must be the new Generation." He finds Unicorns, with their magic casting, Pegasi who can fly and manage weather, and Earth Ponies with their strength.

"Such another Fun Day in Ponyville." One of the ponies cheerfully shouted,

"Ponyville. Sounds like a Fitting name." Dirk whispered, before doing some sneaky exploration. Dirk narrowly dodging the zipping Rainbow Beam, then looking at the White Unicorn with Purple Mane. Ponies talking about preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration. There's the Orange Pony with a Stetson Hat, kicking the tree to make the Apples Fall. Then the Yellow Pegasus with Pink Mane. "She seems like an Animal Caretaker."

After some exploration, Dirk's hiding clouds goes away in a Puff. Dirk turns around to see a surprised face of a Rainbow-Maned Pony.

"Who are you?!" she asked,

Instead of Answering a Question, Dirk zipped away, flying to the previous house while being chased down,

"GET BACK HERE!"

then into the Computer, phasing through the monitor and then back to the Pinkish Cyberspace.

"OI! Have you seen that Green Ghostly Monster?"

"Deja Vu all over again." Dirk sighed, "Maybe some Video Games will chill me." he flies all the way to the Portal to his Computer HUB, entering and opening the Desktop Screen.


End file.
